


[Podfic] Home is Not a Place

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Home Is Not A Place [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Closeted John, English Accent, Family you Choose, Friendship/Love, M/M, Podfic, Post-Season/Series 04, Pre-Slash, Referenced Past Drug Use, Soundcloud, The Final Problem Doesn't Exist in this Universe, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: “I’ve decided that you’re right.” Sherlock is leaning against the wall dividing kitchen from lounge, feet bare, dressing gown sliding down over one t-shirt clad shoulder. He is the very picture of louche, casual indifference.John only glances up from his laptop once, and then works very hard to keep his eyes trained on the screen. “Oh yeah? Well, I guess there’s a first time for everything.”





	[Podfic] Home is Not a Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sussexbound (SamanthaLenore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLenore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Home is Not a Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475768) by [sussexbound (SamanthaLenore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLenore/pseuds/sussexbound). 



> I'm delighted to present a gorgeous story by Sussexbound. After a break from writing for the Sherlock fandom, it was so warming and comforting to read this. Thank you, for permission to podfic, lovely Samantha!
> 
> Music: Hovering by Robert Northcott


End file.
